


I already said 'yes'

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: "honor"This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 chapter 2 in Hawaii after Thomas's proposal (it is an extension to the canon storyline)
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I already said 'yes'

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asked, noticing Thomas’s sudden distant expression as they reclined in bed in their hotel room overlooking the moonlit Hawaiin ocean. She brought her hand to his face, her thumb caressing his cheek.

Thomas propped himself up on his elbow and leaned into her touch. “I was just thinking about today. The thought of losing you….” his voice trailed off. 

“But, you didn’t, we’re fine!” Alex comforted him. “It could have happened to anyone.”

“I know… and yet, that is not exactly what is troubling me,” Thomas admitted.

“Did I miss something else?” Alex questioned curiously.

“I was referring to my proposal,” Thomas sighed heavily.

“Oh! ... You’re not regretting it are you?” Alex worried, running her finger over her engagement ring.

“Quite the opposite.,” Thomas explained. “I know that moment felt impetuous, but I promise you, I have thought about this for a while. I’ve been planning to ask for weeks. I just wanted it to be perfect... you deserve nothing less than extraordinary, but I failed to find the perfect place, the perfect ring, or the perfect words. Then today, when I thought I lost you, I feared I might never get another chance, but I can’t leave it at that. You deserve more.”

Thomas got out of bed and knelt on one knee in front of her. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Alex sat up in the bed and moved closer to him. “I already said yes!”

“Just let me do this,” Thomas requested his face determined yet completely vulnerable. “You asked me what was on my mind, well here it is…

Alex, when we started this journey, I never thought we’d end up here. I never expected to feel like this about you, or anyone for that matter. I had spent so long shutting the world out, that I missed the things that were right in front of me. I kept you at arm’s length for so long, but you found a way in despite my walls. I know I’m not the easiest man to love, but you love me anyway. You saw something inside of me that I forgot was there. If today has proven anything, it is that the future is uncertain and yet, there is one constant in my life that I am certain of and have been for quite some time; and that is _you_. I love you with all my heart, mind, and body. If you let me, I promise that I will always do my best to protect you and keep you safe. I will spend every day of the rest of our lives striving to be the man you deserve. You are my world, Alex. I love you overwhelmingly and completely. I don’t want to spend another moment without you knowing exactly how I feel. I know that together we can face anything the future holds. So, if you will still have me…. Alex, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Alex nodded as a parade of silent tears streamed down her face. “Yes!” She leaned over letting her lips meet his. “Yes! Of course! My answer will always be yes!” She breathed between kisses. “I love you! Always!”

Thomas wrapped his arms around her and held her close. If he could will the world outside that room to cease to exist he would, because the only world he needed was safely in his arms. 


End file.
